Second Chance
by Louise Clark
Summary: Months after the Volturi have left, there's no denying Emmett and Rosalie's marriage is on the rocks. Have they grown apart because of the time she spends with Nessie or is it someone else? Is it possible they never were each other's true mate? A second chance at love presents itself, but will he take it? Will she take hers? AU/Post-Dawn/Vampfic/EmPOV.
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you to my awesome betas, Ms CVG and moxieandmirth!**

***November 28, 2010* Thank you also to the awesome betas at Project Team Beta: Amore and Jennimae2013, and then JulieGirl18 and DeeDreamer, for their edits and suggestions.**

**The entire story is written in Emmett's point of view. It is AU/Vamp, post-Breaking Dawn so the story begins in late summer 2007.**

Rated M for cursing and lemons. There is not a lemon in every chapter.

**Warning: This may be difficult to read if you're a Rosalie/Emmett canon purist!**

**Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with or related to Stephenie Meyer, she alone owns the Twilight saga. I am just a huge fan and this story is my personal dream influenced by her characters. I am also not affiliated with or related to anyone employed by Little, Brown, and Company OR Summit Entertainment.**

**Please do not copy or translate my story in any way.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Thank you.**

**Chapter One**

My wife, Rosalie, and I had not spent as much time together as we normally would over the last year. The Volturi had been gone for about nine months, so I was looking forward to some well-deserved time _alone_ with my lady.

In truth, we hadn't been able to have a moment just to ourselves since my brother, Edward, and his new bride, Bella, returned from their honeymoon pregnant. My world was instantly turned upside down. It was hard witnessing Rosie cling to Bella before she had the baby but I thought it would subside. However, Rosie took on the role of a second mother to baby Renesmee. If Rosie wasn't taking care of Nessie, she wasn't far from her. I figured that Rosie was once again having a hard time dealing with losing her human life when she did. She was only 18 and had suffered a very traumatic death in 1933, so Rosie had yet to let go of the fact she could never bear a child, even though she had been a vampire for almost eighty years. She was set to marry into a wealthy family and was eager to have children. I tried to be understanding of Rosie's unfulfilled desire to have children – and feel that I have been since the beginning of our relationship back in 1935. But, Nessie was no ordinary child.

We hadn't been intimate for quite a while, especially since Nessie was able to sense people's thoughts through images. Originally, she had only been able to portray her own thoughts to someone, but her power had grown to be similar to her father's. Rosie was afraid that little Nessie would see images of us in the act when she touched her. It didn't make sense to me, because I knew Edward and Bella were sexually active, even more so since the Volturi left. They weren't afraid to touch their daughter.

Rosie and I hardly spent any time together in all these months because of Nessie's special gift. Rosie spent so much time with her that it strained our relationship. If I didn't know any better, I would've thought she was mad at me, or that there was someone else. I honestly didn't know the last time we had a conversation just to ourselves - let alone other things we used to do together, if you catch my drift. Rosie didn't seem to notice that she put me on the bottom of her priority list for all that time, either. It was hell.

I was jealous! I wanted all of her attention, the way I'd always been. Hell, I would've been happy for her to just spend a couple of hours with me, but she wouldn't even hunt with me. I wanted us to be fun and carefree again like the days of old, but more importantly, I needed to feel loved. I was sexually frustrated because I wasn't getting any, but I was also frustrated that I had lost my friend. I missed having Rosie by my side. It felt like she pushed me away further every day. I slipped into a bit of a depression because I felt so alone.

The more I thought about my marriage with Rosie, the more desperate I got during my depression. Edward read my thoughts and tried to get Rosie to ease up on her protectiveness around Nessie. Bella, Edward, and Jake would take Nessie out hunting or visiting Charlie more often just to create some distance.

I hoped to rekindle our relationship, even though I truly feared our marriage was at an end. It felt like Rosie and I had lost the spark that once burned between us. I figured she would have come to me whenever Nessie wasn't around, but she never did. She busied herself with crochet, worked on her hotrod, or spent time alone somewhere else instead. There was no way we could have a private, intimate conversation in a house full of vampires, not to mention the woods outside our home filled with shape-shifters.

She was under the hotrod in the garage when I tried one last time to work my sex magic on her. I was fed up with feeling sorry for myself, and I decided it was well past time that I manned up and went to her. Rosie was always sexy when she was greasy and working under her cars. I couldn't help but get hard as soon as I saw her legs sticking out from underneath her latest project. I walked up to her and squatted down to reach her legs. She didn't say anything, so I rubbed them suggestively to get her attention. Next thing I knew, a wrench hit my hand and she screamed at me to get out.

I was shocked and beyond pissed so I went hunting by myself. I ignored my cell the whole time. I didn't want to talk to anyone just yet. I had to blow off some steam. After many hours of being alone, I noticed the sun was setting and saw Paul in his wolf form on top of the rocks at the river's edge. We were near the spot where we once had a scuffle. I thought back for a minute to when we were chasing Victoria and Paul tackled me for crossing the boundary line and I ended up in this very river. He jumped down and disappeared into the trees while I splashed my face with water. He came back in human form with a pair of shorts on. After he washed his face we jumped up to the top of the rocks, sat and talked into the night.

Paul and I hadn't talked in a long time. Sure, he'd been to the house and visited with my family, but I wasn't there. After one of his visits, Rosalie mentioned that Paul and I were alike in many ways. I had wanted her to elaborate on that comment at the time, but she refused. As we sat together, I brought up her comment, but he just blew me off. I got pissed, so he quickly changed the subject to the upcoming hayride. He was happy the tribe was trying to raise money for the school on the reservation, and I was thrilled to help so I could scare people; Halloween is my favorite holiday. I kept trying to go back to the subject of exactly how well he _knew_ my wife, but we had company. Sam and Jasper found us and quickly broke us apart. We left heatedly, both of us growling at each other as we were led away. I felt my stomach tie itself in a knot as I briefly imagined my wife and best friend having an affair.

Walking back with Jasper, and after he calmed me down by using his ability, I decided that it was time I got back to work on my future projects. The last build I had done was a house renovation that was completed about two months ago. I was excited to get back and start drawing. I had a couple of ideas for other projects by the time Jasper and I walked in the door. We had made it back to the house so quickly that he didn't have time to ask me fifty questions. And, for that, I was grateful.

I was looking over blueprints in the dining room when Alice planted the idea of how to relight the flame of my marriage in my head one morning. She was blabbing about Nessie's first birthday party and a birthday gift when she suddenly said that I should just drop everything and take Rosie away somewhere. It took a lot to convince me and I ended up telling Alice about the last time I approached Rosie. Alice assured me that Rosie didn't mean to act that way and wouldn't let the trip idea go until I decided that Rosie and I would go on vacation in November. It was perfect timing - right after Halloween and we would be back in time for Thanksgiving. Thanks to Alice, I wanted to take Rosie somewhere we had never been and do something fun that I thought the both of us would enjoy. Alice was thrilled with my plans and didn't leave me with my blueprints until I promised I would book our vacation as soon as a travel agency was open.

*** SC ***

To be sure that Rosie wouldn't catch wind of it, I had our family friend, Mr. Jenks, make all the reservations. I couldn't find a travel agent I liked and I wasn't about to book online. He was very easy to intimidate. Just to be on the safe side, I also had him ready divorce papers in case the trip with Rosie warranted them. Rosie and I had been like this for a year, so it was time to rekindle it or end it. After the letdown in the garage, though, I kept my feelings guarded.

As part of the fun in preparing for the trip, I thought I would make the entire idea a surprise for Rosie. I decided to leave a few clues around and see if she could guess what I had planned. I knew Rosie didn't much care for games, but I loved them. So I dropped some hints and hoped she'd play along.

I was glad the whole family got involved and had fun preparing the clues for her. It meant a lot to me. They all knew that Rosie and I had been going through a dry spell, and they encouraged me to not give up. We've been through this before since both Rosie and I are a couple of hotheads, so my family took the same approach as the last time – they stayed back to let us work it out. Perhaps they knew how much this vacation meant for our marriage.

We were all carving pumpkins one night about a week before Halloween when the game of clues began. The first hint I left Rosie was a Barbie doll in ski garb inside a pumpkin that Jacob had carved out. It had the words "Snow Bunny" carved into it and then another pumpkin sitting beside it had a carving of Rosie on skis going down a hill. The carved Rosie and the Barbie doll were in the same pose. Jacob totally rocked the pumpkin carvings! Alice then set the pumpkins on a white table runner. Around the pumpkins we placed mountains, villagers, trees, and buildings so it looked like a village in the Swiss Alps.

I thought I saw a smile when Rosie passed the display later that night as she made her way to the kitchen. Maybe she liked what she saw or maybe she liked the idea of getting away. I didn't know, but I silently cheered for the success of the plan and then went back to watching the football game on television.

Two days later I planted the next clue. It was a pair of ski goggles that I put on a tall Frankenstein figure by the front door. It ended up being Carlisle's favorite clue, I think. He laughed at it every time he passed by. The next day, somebody added skis under his feet and put ski poles in his hands. I never found out what Rosie ever thought of it, though, because I was busy with last minute hayride preparations.

The third clue was a huge Swiss flag I simply draped over Edward's piano two days after the Frankenstein clue. Edward didn't mind it; after all, the flag wasn't over the piano keys. He could still play for Nessie whenever she desired or when she had lessons. I don't think Rosie ever saw the clue. If she did, nothing was ever said.

The next day, I left the last clue. I got our luggage out and strategically placed a piece of paper that acted as a sign with our departure date on it. Rosie couldn't help but notice this clue since I left it on the grand staircase.

Esme thought all the plans and preparations I was making for Rosie and I was sweet. But after talking, we agreed that, so far, it didn't seem like Rosie had figured out our destination. In fact, she seemed flat-out anxious about leaving so soon. I didn't have more time to discuss the situation with Esme, because I was due at the reservation to help with the first night of the hayride. Evidently my muscles were needed to help set things up before the rest of family's presence was necessary. I left the house with mixed feelings: excitement for tonight's festivities, and anxiety for the possible loss of my marriage.

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Hopefully this is the last time that I rewrite this, LOL! Hit me up with your thoughts. I seriously like reviews. I respond to each one! Any questions – just ask away! =D**_


	2. Chapter 20

**June 4, 2012:**

**Hello, readers! I write to you today to inform you that I will no longer be updating my current WIPs, "Second Chance" and "Bear and Bella In The Morning," here on FFN. They clearly ARE NOT in agreement with the TOS here, which I was confused if MA was allowed here or not. It's clearly not.**

**Yes, "Bear and Bella" is no longer a O/S. I've been writing a second (and final) chapter to it. Yay!**

"**Second Chance" is at a critical point in the story, so I do sincerely apologize to those who are mad at me for making the decision to delete the story before FFN pulls it for me.**

**As of now, I'm leaving "A Tale of Two Feet" up, as it is in no violation.**

**Please know how much your reviews and alerts have meant to me. I work hard on my stories, so I really appreciate you all. I hope you understand how difficult of a decision this was to pull my stories. If you're not on Twilighted, Coffee Shop, or Archive of Our Own, I'm afraid that you won't be able to read my work. Links to my work on those sites as well as my blog can be found on my profile. That being said, I hope this isn't our last goodbye.**

**Now then, so I don't get in trouble for this A/N not being an actual chapter, I offer you a tease of chapter twenty of "Second Chance," unbeta'd, so please forgive any errors…**

*** **Disclaimer** ***

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Second Chance **

**Chapter Twenty**

"Emmett! I'm so glad you answered. Are you okay, is everyone alright?" Alice asked, panic in her tone.

"Yeah, of course. Why?" I was almost afraid to ask.

"I just had a vision that the Volturi were after you. Where's Carlisle?" she asked frantically.

"He was with me this morning for the groundbreaking and then he was leaving with Marcus. He should be over the Atlantic by now."

"Oh no. I've got a bad feeling about this, Bear."

"Why don't you start by telling me what's going on, or call Edward? I'm in the middle of a date. Are we in danger, Pixie?" There was no way we were getting out of the limo while I was on the phone.

Klarissa reached out and held my hand. "Do you we need to head home?" she whispered.

I shook my head. Even though Alice sounded like she was really nervous about something, I wasn't going to act on it until I knew more.

"Have you taken her to eat yet?" Alice was very direct, so I knew she was getting serious.

"Yeah. We're in the limo, we were just about to get out and go to the mall," I answered and watched for Klarissa's reaction.

"He saw you at the restaurant. I'm not sure how, but he saw you and he's coming after you. He's very, very upset. I'm so scared for you, Bear," Alice explained.

My smile from looking at my girlfriend turned upside down very quickly. "_Who_, Alice? _Who?_" Klarissa squeezed my hand in an effort to comfort me.

"Caius."

"Oh hell! Damn it! Do you think he saw me this morning, too? It felt like somebody was watching me, but I thought maybe it was because of the tv crew."

"I'm not sure, Bear. All I know is that he's after you. Keep Klarissa beside you at all times."

"Not a problem, Pixie. What about Esme and the rest of the family?"

"I haven't seen anything regarding them, so maybe they're safe. I'm going to call Edward now. Hopefully everything's fine."

"Thanks for the heads up, Alice. I'll keep my eyes open."

We said our goodbyes, and I closed my eyes. I didn't want to disappoint Klarissa by having to end our date so abruptly, but if her life was in danger, then we needed to postpone the rest of it.

"Emmy? Is everything okay?" she whispered beside me.

"Honestly?" I opened my eyes and looked at my girl. She looked concerned and maybe a little scared, but bravely nodded.

"You're so brave, my sweet girl. Okay. The short version is that we have to continue our date some other time. I may have put your life in danger, just by association. I'm so sorry, sweetheart."

Her bottom lip trembled for a brief moment before shaking her head and looking determined about something. "I don't care. I told you I'm in this for the long haul."

I couldn't help but be relieved. With a wink, I said, "Okay then. Just checking."

She smiled and kissed me on the cheek while I reached for the intercom button.

"Yes, sir?"

"Change of plans, Todd. Something's happened at home, so we need to return immediately."

"Right away, sir."

"The quickest way possible as the situation is very urgent."

"No problem, sir. Please make sure your seatbelts are fastened. There's only one quick, direct route."

"As long as we make that ferry, Todd."

True to his word, as soon as we were out of downtown Bellevue and on the I-90, he seemed to push the limo to its top speed for a few miles. I kept an arm around my quiet girlfriend and whispered assurances to her every few minutes as Todd quickly maneuvered the long car around the tight turns to get to the Bainbridge Island ferry.

Light rain turned into a deluge about a block away from the dock. Without warning, we were T-boned. The other car had hit us so hard that it went halfway through the limo. Since I didn't have my seatbelt on, I went flying. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion, from the impact to the aftermath. Debris of shredded metal, fiberglass, and auto safety glass was everywhere. I turned to look at Klarissa. She was buckled in, so she should've been okay, but to my surprise, she wasn't.

"Oh my God! Klarissa!"

****Nov 5, 2012: Thank you to those who donated to StandUp4Katalina! What a compilation you've received! I hope you enjoyed Klarissa's outtake, and maybe that's why you're here? As you can see, I am no longer active on FFN, but I hope you visit my blog or the other fanfiction sites I support. All links are on my profile. Thank you. **


End file.
